Portable living units, such as housetrailers which may be pulled behind an automobile or campers which are readily received within the cargo box of a pick-up truck, have become increasingly popular with travellers and particularly those who wish to explore more remote areas where conventional motels or other living accommodations are not available. Many of the areas visited by these travellers contain lakes or rivers so that use of a boat is desirable but hauling of boats other than those of relatively small dimensions is troublesome and actually prohibited if the boat has a substantial beam dimension.